30 Cuentos una noche
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: cada noche un cuento… Tabla de frutas del Foro "Resurgiendo de las Cenizas"
1. El Dulce Sabor de Tu Piel

**El Dulce Sabor de tu Piel:**

* * *

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Género: Supernatural**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary:**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon?

 **Nombre de la tabla:** Frutas

 **Numero:** 001-Fresa

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

* * *

Perdida entre la bruma de sueños, al estar sentada en el banco cerca al castillo de la colina que parecía tenebroso. Toda posibilidad, parecía negra y con un hondo suspiro la chica vestida de rosa que agitaba sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante miro el pueblo abajo.

–Que gente tan monótona y aburrida, ¿No? –murmuro para sí misma.

La luna con una sonrisa siniestra sobre el oscuro cielo que comenzaba a alzarse, sus ojos azules aburridos al mirar al pueblo y solía pensar que el mundo no era más que uno aburrido.

"Estaba comprometida" pensó ella mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados de color azul oscuro fijos en las luces del pueblo.

Era una verdad, conocida en todo el mundo y cualquier hombre soltero de una gran fortuna necesita una esposa.

La vivacidad que muchos decían de ella, se había esfumado unos meses antes cuando supo que su padre Sheryl Camelot un hombre de noble familia y poca fortuna la había comprometido.

Su madre Tricia sufría una enfermedad respiratoria haciéndola estar débil, cada día que la veía tenía un aspecto pálido mas que otra cosa y posible era que la única forma para ayudarla a mejorar, era casarse.

El viento comenzó a ser frio, le encantaba aquel ambiente al que la gente esquivaba y más en ese tiempo cuando en sus hombros caía todo el peso del mundo.

A veces, pensaba en que si apareciera la oportunidad de escapar de aquel compromiso con el hijo del Conde Milenario, lo haría. No sabía quién era, pero, odiaba aquel trato entre sus padres y el rico duque aunque aquel joven no tuviera la culpa, le odiaba.

Se había soltado la jofaina que normalmente llevaban las mujeres, para dejar su cabello largo al viento y cortarlo con las tijeras que había llevado. Dejando que las hebras se deslizaran arrastradas por el viento, mientras las lagrimas que siempre creyó no ver se deslizaron brevemente por sus mejillas.

Aquellas desaparecieron de su piel, arrastradas por el viento.

Ahora simplemente parecía resignada, con sus ojos oscurecidos.

– _Buenas Noches, Mi Lady_ –comento una voz suave y sorprendida se volvió para ver a un caballero apoyado en la banca de hierro donde estaba. Se movió alejándose un poco, sus latidos se habían desbocado y miro cada detalle del joven vestido como todo caballero con esmoquin negro, corbatín blanco. Frac y pantalones negros.

Sus ojos grises, el cabello oculto bajo el sombrero de copa negro con una extraña decoración. En su mejilla izquierda aparecía una cicatriz roja, que atravesaba su ceja y su ojo hasta su barbilla.

– ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto en un murmullo ella.

Era un Ángel, uno que vestía de negro que la miraba con calidez.

–Simplemente un amigo, me llamo Allen–comento mientras hacia una leve reverencia, para ver sus ojos grises profundos fijos en ella.

–Road…Road Camelot–murmuro ella mientras el tomaba su mano para besarla, el sonrío mientras ella sentía un escalofrió al sentir su aroma masculino y atractivo a menta–Mucho gusto, Lord Allen.

El sonrío, miro la siniestra luna que ya se apoderaba del cielo y al pueblo que comenzaba a bullir por la feria que aquella noche se festejaba.

–Y, con respecto a su pregunta…Lo es, este pueblo, el mundo es una sombra del porvenir y solo podemos esperar en ello–comento con una voz suave, ella simplemente soltó una sonrisita–Es extraño, que no me temas sin saber cómo llegue aquí.

– ¿Qué más da? –se encogió de hombros, mientras veía la opción de escapar delante de sus ojos e inclino su rostro–Eres solo alguien diferente, y, ¿No lo soy yo?

El sonrío, para ofrecerle su mano que acepto sin dudar.

–Eres extraña, si supieras con quien hablas me temerías–el, simplemente en un instante la atrajo a sus brazos algo que desboco su corazón y sintió su aroma un poco más. Aunque sabía, que esa posición era indecorosa para cualquier dama ya no le importaba y si, su virtud era el precio de su libertad. Lo haría, sin más. – ¿No tienes en cuenta tu virtud o tu reputación?

Los segundos que pasaban parecían años, para sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. No escucho sus últimas palabras, solo sus suaves latidos.

Se sintió caer en los profundos ojos grises, que se fijaron sin parpadear y se sintió adormecer cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos con un beso apasionado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen observo el cuerpo lánguido entre sus brazos y sonrío cuando había visto que se entregaba a él. Era una chica hermosa, sus ojos como el oscuro cielo y su cuerpo aunque más pequeña era joven, pero, lo que más le desconcertó fue el aroma a fresas de su piel.

Era tan dulce el aroma y deseaba probar su piel, si era tan dulce.

Ella era tan suave, y deslizo uno de sus dedos enguantados sobre la piel pálida que dejaba su escote a la vista. Observo la reacción de su cuerpo, el sonrío con sorna, sabiendo que esta chica seria suya solo para destruir su compromiso y le causo gracia aquella infantil actitud.

Sintió los colmillos sobresalir entre sus labios, y sin poder resistir la tentación deslizo su lengua sobre su pecho para escuchar un gemido de sus labios.

"Si, su piel era tan dulce como su aroma" pensó mientras le susurraba en el oído.

– _Despierta para mi, pequeña_ –murmuro mientras veía como sus ojos entrecerrados se abrían suavemente y cargándola en sus brazos sonrío– _¿Quieres venir conmigo a pesar del riesgo?_

–Si–murmuro–al final, nada de lo que tengo me pertenece…

Ella asintió, era su deseo y cuando obtuviera eso, no podía nadie evitar que fuese suya. Camino entre el oscuro bosque, y sintió los brazos de ella en su cuello mientras su aliento acariciaba su piel provocando su hambre y deseo.

Cerca esperaba un jinete, y el oscuro coche en el que subió mientras el mozo vestido de capa roja al igual que el cochero cerraba la puerta tras él.

El deslizo sus labios sobre su piel, ella suspiro, mientras el deslizaba sus dedos enguantados deshaciendo las cuerdas de su corsé. Ella aspiro apartando con desesperación el sombrero de copa para dejar ver el rostro angelical con aquella cicatriz y deslizo uno de sus dedos por aquella marca apartando el esmoquin dejo ver unos anchos hombros y un frac que ajustaba su cuerpo escultural.

Nunca había hecho aquello, de tocar de forma desinhibida a un hombre y deseaba hacerlo como ella escuchaba que hacían las cortesanas.

El simplemente, disfrutaba de aquello y tocaba con sus manos aun enguantadas los muslos bajo el vestido haciendo que la temperatura del cuerpo aumentara. Sonrío, mientras exponía su piel y sus ojos grises al mirar el vidrio se volviesen dorados cuando sentía deseo cuando sus amantes caían en un estupor de pasión saboreaba su esencia vital.

Pero, esta chica…algo en ella le llamaba.

Ella soltó un gemido mientras probaba la piel en el valle de sus pechos, y sintió como ella apartaba su camisa aunque era extraña porque parecía saber cómo hacer aquello. No importaba, después se desharía de ella como todas las demás y sintió como apartaba los guantes de sus manos.

–Quiero, sentir tu piel…Allen–murmuro ella mientras tomaba bruscamente sus guantes, y dejaba su oscura mano expuesta. La miro inquisitivo y esperando la expresión de asco que solían hacer sus otras amantes, solo vio como sus ojos se llenaban de calidez al ver su oscura y deformada mano.

Se la llevo a la mejilla, cerró los ojos para sentir su contextura y sorprendido la aparto de ella.

–Veo que no te gusta que la toquen, ¿eh? –murmuro con una sonrisa.

Allen la miro extrañado, esa chica cuyo final era en sus manos simplemente sonreía melancólica.

Simplemente, era increíble.

Era como recordar a su padre, con su cabello negro y sus ojos ámbar los de todo duque milenario en la familia, su mirada melancólica al mirar al mundo exterior que los rodeaba. Antes de aquel accidente, cuando aquel hombre haciéndose pasar por un familiar termino lanzando en su rostro la marca para matarle y protegido por el cielo no lo había logrado.

El sonrío, no podía hacerle daño a aquella chica.

Era el reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue, y acariciando su rostro miro la tristeza en sus ojos azul oscuro. Temía poder amarla, a ella y todo lo que era…aun así, estaba comprometido con una hija de nobles que heredaba la sangre de la vampiresa que siempre velo el sueño del Conde Milenario, durante eras.

Era imposible amarla, pero, no poseerla.

Se acerco a ella para besarle, y rozando sus labios murmuro.

–Es extraño…que no te alejes de mi…ni siquiera al ver mi mano…–apretó sus labios con los de ella. Ella atrajo su cabeza hacia sí, mientras el acariciaba sus curvas…la respiración pareció irse de sus pulmones, el sonido de sus corazones resonaba en sus oídos y la pasión cegaba sus sentidos.

Ella se arqueaba hacia él, mientras el tomaba todo lo que ella entregaba. Y, mientras la veía retorcerse bajo el pudo ver su pulso palpitar aceleradamente al compas de sus movimientos sintió sus dientes pulsantes crecer e inclinándose lamio su cuello provocando un jadeo.

Los incrusto de un solo en su cuello, ella soltó un jadeo aunque sabía que podía morir ella parecía solo aceptar todo.

–Allen…–murmuro apegando su rostro a su piel, desprendiendo ese aroma a fresas. Succiono su esencia vital, para sentirla como nadie lo había hecho y algo familiar en ella lo despertó de lo que pareció un sueño.

Jadeante soltó un gruñido y la giro sobre él, para abrazarla.

Ella cayó dormida en sus brazos, su mano sobre su torso y apartando un mechón rebelde miro su joven rostro con un sonrojo suave.

–Eres mía, Road Camelot…mía…–murmuro.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road despertó en su habitación con su camisón puesto, inquieta no vio a nadie a su lado. Pensó que simplemente era un sueño, pero, ¿Qué había sucedido? No lo recordaba; se levanto tambaleante y desorientada para mirarse en el espejo que tenía su cabello cortado…

Recordaba que estaba en el jardín del castillo, luego se había cortado el cabello, había llorado y… ¿Qué más?

Solo, solo el sueño erótico que había soñado.

Se sonrojo al pensar en que se había entregado a un extraño, si había pensado en la angustia que le había hecho pasar al saber que pronto se casaría y que decidiera dejar su virtud e incluso su reputación por el suelo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no se veía como una mala idea.

Se volvió al escuchar la puerta abrirse y una doncella entrar con su cabello blanco vestida de negro con blanco. Con una reverencia abrió las cortinas que dejaban paso a la noche que se alzaba, con la siniestra sonrisa de la luna observando la tierra.

– ¿Qué paso mimi? –pregunto ella, mientras la doncella apartaba el camisón a la luz tenue de la chimenea.

–Mi lady, la encontramos delirando de fiebre en la banca–comento ella mientras la dejaba totalmente desnuda y tomaba el corsé–La trajimos aquí, por supuesto mi lady la tratamos con agua fría y remedios, vimos que mejoro después que el doctor la tratara nos dijo que la dejásemos descansar. Pero, gracias a Dios está mejor…eso sí, que se cuidara de exponerse mucho al frio de la noche.

Ella asintió, mientras sentía el corsé resaltando la curva de sus senos y la tela de las enaguas, junto a la ligas además del vestido de color azul claro que resaltaba sus ojos oscuros. Aspiro para sentir como le colocaban sobre su cuello, el collar que acariciaba el mismo lugar en el que él había incrustado sus dientes.

Miro el libro en la mesa de noche, y, allí estaba el problema de aquel sueño.

"Carmilla, de Sheridan Le Fanu" pensó Road para ver como peinaban su cabello y lo ajustaban con una cinta. Escucho la admiración de Mimi, mientras se miraba al espejo donde aparecía una hermosa mujer con una apariencia etérea algo que ella no veía y que otros sí.

–Esta noche vendrá la familia Walker, mi lady–comento mimi recogiendo los vestidos y colocándolos en el perchero del closet–Vuestro prometido, vendrá con ellos y dicen los rumores que es muy guapo aunque misterioso.

–Bueno, eso es normal mimi–comento ella mientras tomaba un par de pendientes–Después de todo el duque no ha dado a conocer a su hijo, y, hasta hoy será la primera vez que le conozco.

–Os deseo la mejor de las suertes mi lady–comento ella con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrío e hizo una mueca…"Igual yo, Mimi, igual yo…" pensó mientras se echaba un poco de polvo y lápiz de labios.

En aquel momento, el insólito rumor de las ruedas de un carruaje y del galope de muchos caballos sobre el camino atrajo su atención. Parecía aproximarse ascendiendo por la colina que separaba al pueblo además del viejo puente; muy pronto con la luz de la luna pudo observar un coche tirado por cuatro hermosos corceles, y finalmente con otros dos caballeros que cerraban el cortejo.

Se detuvo frente al castillo para dejar salir a un hombre esplendido, vestía esmoquin negro, usaba un bastón oscuro mientras el mozo de capas rojas abría una sombrilla sobre su cabeza. Tras él, una figura más joven con un sombrero de copas al igual que el más viejo y un elegante porte.

Ella sintió latir desbocado su corazón, aunque estaban en penumbras y no podía verle sintió su mirada en ella. Algo que la desconcertó, y volviéndose para ocultarse tras las cortinas espero a que entrasen mientras mimi salía al terminar sus deberes.

Road respiro profundo, al sentir quince minutos más tarde el toque suave de la puerta. Su padre apareció en el umbral, la miro aprobador y sonrío al verla tan elegante.

–Estas preciosa, querida–comento al mirar por su lente y verla con aprecio, suspiro, pensando en que había crecido muy rápido y que Tricia estaría encantada de ver a la hermosa joven en que el encanto, la gracia y la elegancia destacaban–Espero te agrade la velada, aunque sé que no estés muy feliz con ello.

–No hay problema, padre–comento ella sin ningún rasgo de expresión, entrelazando su mano en su brazo–Solo deseo la felicidad de vosotros.

El trago en seco, ella no sabía que todo eso era parte de sí misma.

Road debía conocer a los otros miembros del clan y por supuesto siempre estarían sus descendientes de alguna forma con el Conde Milenario…siempre la buscaba y ella siempre lo llamaba, para ser un juego bastante molesto, para el resto del clan porque solían encontrarla muy tarde.

Bajaron las escaleras y se escucharon las voces en el salón azul donde habían llevado a sus invitados.

Cruzaron el pasillo a la izquierda, al entrar encontraron al conde sentado y despaldas a ellos el joven con el sombrero de copa. El conde se levanto y de pie la miro con una reverencia, su rostro con una barba ligera vestía clásicamente con una camisa blanca de rayas negras, su esmoquin negro, su corbata negra y pantalones negros.

El sombrero de copa que había llevado, dejo ver un cabello peinado hacia atrás mientras que el sombrero lo había dejado a un lado. Sus ojos ámbar, le parecían tan familiares que aspiro profundamente y parpadeo para luego ver que hacia señales al otro acompañante.

–Es bueno conocerla, lady Road–comento la voz profunda del Conde Adam Walker quien la miraba con sus ojos dorados–Es un placer presentarle a mi hijo, Allen Walker.

Ella ahogo un grito y se llevo la mano al cuello donde él la había tocado, mientras veía como el otro se volvía. El sombrero de copa, dejando ver el blanco cabello que conocía peinado hacia atrás con la roja cicatriz de su mejilla, con sus ojos grises que conocía perfectamente.

Echo un paso atrás, sintiendo sus latidos desbocados.

El hizo una leve inclinación, para levantar su mirada que parecía también recordarla. "¡Dios!" pensó"¡Eso no era un sueño!" y entonces sintió que sus piernas se tambalearan.

– ¿Estás bien, mi lady? –comento él, con su suave voz. Mientras la tomaba del brazo, su padre la entrego y dejando que ambos se conocieran, los dejo ir al jardín que estaba iluminado con tenues faroles de gas para aquella fantástica velada donde habría un pequeño baile y una cena a la luz de la luna.

Road sintió su brazo fuerte, y pensó en su oscura, deformada, pero, suave mano. El la llevo a un banco cerca de los faroles y la dejo sentada, lo miro como buscando algún reconocimiento de lo que había sucedido o simplemente ¿todo aquello era un sueño?

–Te conozco, ¿No? –murmuro ella, el se volvió para fijar sus ojos en ella.

El sonrío, mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre su codo. Estremeciéndose y odiándose por ello, Road lo miro fulminante.

–Si, querida…–murmuro ronco–nunca pensé, que la chica con la que había tenido una noche de placer, fuese la misma que estaba comprometida conmigo.

Ella se sonrojo, al sentirlo más cerca.

–Pero, tu…–comento ella sintiendo sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarla.

–Si, tu sabor aun me perturba…–comento él, más cerca y atrayéndola a él–Esta noche, será tu iniciación querida. Y, ¿Quién crees que la hará?

Trago en seco, mientras sentía sus labios anhelantes cerca de los suyos.

–Yo…y, lo disfrutare más de lo que imaginas–murmuro mientras tocaba sus labios como el toque de una mariposa. Se levanto del banco elegante y le extendió una mano que ella dudo en recibirla–Sabes que aunque digas al mundo entero que soy, no te creerán ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, sonrío con burla.

Este hombre conocía todo de ella, y, ¿Qué podía ser peor que estar toda la vida con él? Se levanto para sentir su piel y el escozor de su cuello recordando que le pertenecía.

Entonces, pudo ver la alegría de sus ojos grises en un brillo dorado. Sintió que él la necesitaría siempre, y, con alegría acepto su brazo enlazándolo con su mano.

Vio a su familia sentada en una mesa llena de velas y sonreír con el Conde Adam, también observo la forma etérea de cada uno de ellos para darse cuenta que ellos también eran como Allen.

"¡Dios, en verdad había estado tan ciega!" pensó soltando una carcajada, Allen la miro desconcertado.

– ¿Qué te causa gracia, Querida? –pregunto al verla.

–Que el mundo es verdaderamente gracioso, Allen–sus ojos llenos de alegría parecieron brillar dorado algo que el albino percibió con afecto al ver aquella desdichada chica que ahora sería su compañera para el resto de sus días. –Además, que tú eres tan formal…ya es hora que termines con esa fachada.

Ella salió corriendo, mientras el sonreía al ver su atrevida alegría y perseguirla para traerla a sus brazos girando en un circulo mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos azules ahora llenos de regocijo.

–Tú, y todos ellos…son malos mentirosos–comento ella mientras miraba al cielo, sintió un suave pinchazo y el calor de sus labios. Miro al cielo lleno de estrellas, recordó así un viejo salmo que su nana cuando pequeña le cantaba suavemente.

"Cuando veo tus cielos, obra de tus dedos, la luna y las estrellas que tu formaste…Digo: ¿Qué es el hombre, para que tengas de él memoria, Y el hijo del hombre, para que lo visites?, Le has hecho poco menor que los ángeles, Y lo coronaste de gloria y de honra. Le hiciste señorear sobre las obras de tus manos; Todo lo pusiste debajo de sus pies (1)"

Ella simplemente dejo que Dios hiciera el resto, después de todo el sabia que este hombre era su compañero de vida.

No importaba que era, sino quien era…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chicas, Dios les bendiga‼!**

 **Espero os guste la historia del reto para frutas y aun me faltan varios. Lamento los atraso, además que tengo que participar en conferencias y cosas por el estilo; bueno, aunque gracias a Dios he podido adelantar algo mas…en fin, esta fue solo una tarde cuando estuve enojada y triste con alguien. A veces no ven cuáles son tus dones solo tus defectos y es triste. T.T**

 **(1)Salmo 8:3-6 RV 1960**


	2. Blanco y puro como la nieve

**Serie Drabble**

 **30 Cuentos en una Noche:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen x Road

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Género: Misterio**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: cada noche un cuento…**

 **El invierno es una estación, donde muchos misterios se pierden y el un caminante blanco con una "maldición" se ve atado a vagar por los bosques helados, para encontrar a una joven extraviada cuya vida deseaba perder en la inmaculada nieve…**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon? ¿Spoiler?

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Tabla de frutas: 008-Uva**

 **Capítulo 2: Blanco y Puro como la Nieve**

Eran pasos pesados.

El cielo nublado, el cansancio y el poco oxigeno en los pulmones la hacian sonreir. La muerte, parecia un dulce sueño despues de una larga caminata de 16 años por la vida mientras su aliento parecia desvanecerse en vaho de niebla.

Los copos de nieve, parecian danzar sobre si mismos y parecia que el mundo fuese tan puro, tan blanco.

En su vision borrosa, un rostro blanco aparecio era un enorme lobo como uno de los cuentos de Juego de Tronos. Y, sonrio al ver la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo con el color de la sangre mientras su aliento salia por las ranuras de sus afilados dientes.

–Y. bien ¿que esperas? –murmuro orgullosa y sin ningun arrepentimiento.

Ella creyo ver en sus ojos dorados un brillo burlon, mientras veia la criatura por un instante vio entre las brumas de sueño sintiendo sus labios agrietados y el calor de su cuerpo caer en una dulce paralisis.

Parecio ver un rostro de piel palida, la cicatriz roja y sus ojos grises fijos en ella parecia un angel lleno de orgullo, tan erguido como un dios romano de las esculturas griegas.

Cerro los ojos, sintio sus manos calientes y luego solo un sueño calido tan placentero.

Perdida.

Eso es lo que le habia sentido, cuando se entero de su inevitable muerte aunque lo sospechaba en su extraño cansancio y su falta de apetito. Sintio el calor sobre su cuerpo, y, abriendo los ojos observo la luz de las llamas vacilante.

El lugar estaba oscuro, las gotas de agua que caian desde las estalactitas y levantandose suavemente con el cansancio en sus huesos.

–¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunto, recordando al lobo huargo blanco con la siniestra cicatriz.

Su voz resono por la cueva.

Escucho pasos, al volverse se encontro con los ojos grises de un hombre joven parecia mayor que ella y tenia una capucha que cubria su cabello. Las sombras ocultaban gran parte del rostro.

–Al fin despertaste–comento su voz suave, pero, llena de gelidez mientras movia con un palo la madera en las brasas–Pense que habrias muerto, y, tendria que deshacerme de ti.

Ella sonrio.

"No estas muy lejos de la verdad" penso ella mirando al sujeto.

–Hueles a muerte–comento mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en ella, provocando que sus latidos se desbocaran–Lo mas probable es que estes enferma.

–Bueno, eso es verdad. Aunque puedo decir que encontrar a un hombre en medio de la nada, para ser mis ultimos dias ha sido genial–comento ella divertida.

–¿Qué sabes de mi? –comento el a la defensiva, su rostro se oscurecio.

–Nada, solo que me salvastes–comento ella, mientras trataba de apoyarse sobre sus brazos–Ademas, ¿Cómo crees que apareci en medio de la nada?

Él observo a la chica.

Era cinica, pero, tenia un sentido del humor bastante extraño. Aunque parecia resignada, podia decirse que su mundo era reducido por su estatura y tal vez su edad. Era tan fragil, para un ambiente tan austero y cruel como aquel bosque en medio de la nada de Siberia.

El estaba bajo una maldicion, que lo ataba a este bosque y que jamas podria salir de el. Su familia tal vez estaria muerta y eso de por si lo lleno de frustracion por no poder evitarlo ya que fue su culpa haberse alejado aquella noche de luna llena.

Cuando sentia que la media noche se acercaba, la luna brillaba en una insinuante invitacion entre miles de aromas y ruidos que lo esperaban llamandole con ansias.

Aunque no debio escuhar su llamado, ya no importaba.

Pero, al ver a aquella chica que no deseaba regresar a su mundo y lo poco que tenia de vida deseaba disfrutarlo lejos donde no la vieran morir o por lo menos disfrutar todo a su alrededor.

Allen Walker, ese era su nombre y su herencia era de la legendaria sangre de los Licantropos cuyo poder habian decidido heredar por un pacto entre lo celeste y lo terrenal.

"Vivir por la voluntad del cielo y el raciocinio de los hombres" esa eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

–No deseo ser una molestia, señor…–murmuro ella levantandose tambaleante, parecia que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron con ese mero intento y rapidamente la agarro del codo–¿Cómo…?

–Allen, Allen Walker–comento el sintiendo su aroma, suave y mirando su porte egocentrico sonrio.

Era una chica bastante cinica, egoista y aristocratica. Hizo un mohin, uno que le causo gracia mientras la acomodaba cerca al fuego ella sonrojada desvio la mirada a un lado.

–Y, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí pequeña? –comento el alegremente.

–no soy una niña, tengo dieciseis–murmuro debilmente, se habia esforzado y parecia mas palida.

–come–se acerco con un extraño cuenco donde el caldo parecia de color carmesi–Es lo unico que tengo, ademas, tienes que reponer fuerzas.

Ella asintio.

Deseaba terminar con su agonia, habia hecho quimioterapias y estaba harta de todo aquello. Cansada, nuevamente le habia crecido el cabello y le habian diagnosticado otra racion del virus en su cuerpo, no deseaba morir en un hospital a base de rayos x, Quimioterapias, entre paredes blancas…

Era un pesimo fin.

Podia hacer mas, por lo que quedaba de su vida. La habian enviado a Siberia donde habian escuchado sobre un tratamiento experimental y sin poder aguantarlo mas habia escapado.

Miro a la persona frente a ella, ahora la capucha se habia deslizado dejando ver los mechones largos blancos como la nieve y el rostro angelical con la cicatriz cruzando su mejilla hasta por debajo del menton.

Era guapo.

–¿Y?¿Esta buena la mercancia? –comento el con desden.

–Esta como un angel–comento ella, sorprendido allen miro la chispa de jubilo en sus ojos azul oscuro–como un Angel de la guardia.

El se echo a reir.

Jamas hubiera imaginado semejante osadia por parte de un humano, tal vez panico o miedo, pero, esto. Sintio la mano de ella sobre su mejiilla la suavidad y calidez de otro ser vivo era acogedor, el miro detalladamente su rostro juvenil para encontrarse con unos ojos tan viejos como el.

–Eres extraña lo sabes, ¿verdad? –comento el dejando el cuenco vacio a un lado y levantándose para llegar a la entrada.

–Allen…–murmuro ella–no me dejes sola…

–¿No puedo deshacerme de alguien como tu? –comento con sorna, aunque vio la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Sacudio su cabello negro con vetas azul oscuras–No te preocupes, estaras bien.

Ella asintio y se echo a dormir.

Allen observo el cuerpo delgado, escondido bajo la piel que habia traido para cubrirse. Aun asi, era extraño que le importase poco el frio y sintio el cambio en el viento junto a los olores que traia de aquellos parajes.

"humanos" penso mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a alargarse y sentia sus huesos estirarse, su piel llenarse de bastante pelo, sus ojos tornarse dorados mientras su cara se alargaba apareciendo un hocico, dientes afilados tan blancos, morro y cuatro patas.

Se volvio silenciosamente y miro al bulto bajo la piel. Era la primera humana, que no le temia en muchos siglos.

Miro hacia afuera, y se lanzo a las bosques blancos que conocia como su propio cuerpo, cada riachhuelo, cada marca, cada escondite era su hogar en mucho tiempo de soledad.

Sintio el aire rozar su piel de lobo, el aroma de las plantas y animales cercanos, sintio la libertad de correr por la tierra de los vivos aunque ahora sabia que el cielo jamas lo habia dejado solo, sintio que faltaba algo en su vida.

Se quedo quieto, vio como del otro lado de la colina un grupo de humanos gritaba un nombre.

–"¡Road!" –se escuchó en el viento, mientras más se alejaban de ella y miro con atención a aquellos hombres uno con lentes que parecia tener el suficiente dinero para poder comprar un batallon.

Indiferente, observo el campamento.

Penso en la chica, ella necesitaria ropa y algunas cosas para ella ¿No? ademas ella ahora era su propiedad que no entregaria a nadie. Se volvio sobre su patas para mirar si habia rastro alguno sobre su camino uno que nadie conocia.

Cuando volvio pudo ver la joven delicada, estaba muriendo y a saber porque.

Suspiro y recostandose las pieles que habia organizado volvio a su forma humana, desnudo, se tapo con la ropa que habia dejado para darle calor ya que la hipotermia solo se curaba de una sola forma.

Road desperto sintiendo el calor y la calidez de alguien.

Tal vez, estaba agonizando y la anestesia la llevo a soñar que su mundo era otro. Era exraño, porque a pesar de que no era de las chicas que se rendían y había luchado su camino durante años, ella parecía ahora renunciar cuando la vida no le traía mas que solo dolor.

Simplemente, a veces cuando sus padres le decían que siguiera sentía una opresión en el pecho y sabiendo que a escondidas sus opiniones eran otras.

Wisely su hermano, era un abogado en últimos semestres. Estudiaba derecho en la universidad y ella había visto el apoyo de sus padres hacia el, tan distinto del suyo que era una carga.

No quería caer en la auto-compasion y solia hablar sola, porque en el silencio de casa solo podía dejar que el arpa, el violin, y el piano de la música clásica llenaran su tristeza, una que siempre pensaba que la agobiaba.

Pero, estaba también la "Biblia" en ella muchas personas, hablaban de sus sentimientos en circunstancias parecidas a las suyas. Lloraba cada noche, cuando todo el mundo dormia y durante el dia aparentaba la usual indiferencia o cinismo de su clase.

Ahora, sintiendo el aroma tan masculino de un hombre a su lado y el tranquilo rostro que acaricio con los dedos sintió curiosidad. La vida, no le había dado una oportunidad asi con un chico y la aversión que muchos sentían por ella en su mundo era tan palpable que a veces su corazón parecía oprimirse.

Ese era el precio, por escuchar los consejos de sus padres.

Se acercó al chico, deseaba tal vez experimentar el primer beso de su vida y siquiera sentir por una vez que ya no era una niña.

Siempre sentía las recriminaciones de su hermano sobre su vida y su madre jamás le decía nada, no importaba que fuese injustas sus acusaciones nunca le corregía.

"Mis esperanzas, parecen tan ligeras…" pensó mientras tocaba sus labios por primera vez, sentía un cosquilleo ligero por su cuerpo y sintió que los ojos grises de él se abrían fijándose en ella con un suave brillo dorado en ellos.

–Yo…–titubeo, y, entonces sintió sus brazos acercándola a el–¿Q-Que haces?

–Lo que deseas…–murmuro con voz ronca y la beso posesivamente, sintió sus labios contra los suyos tan cálidos. Era embriagador sentirse amada, algo que parecía distanciar de su vida y cerró los ojos relajándose contra él.

El acaricio su silueta, sentía su entrega primeriza y sintió una extraña sensación de ternura con aquella joven que parecía desesperada por aferrarse a los últimos vestigios de su vida para apreciar lo que le había sido negado.

Sintió su piel tan pálida, pero, con un calor tan vivo como el suyo.

Era algo que no había planeado al sentir su aliento, su olor fresco parecía un delicioso vino de uvas de un viñedo recién hecho. Sintió su honda aspiración, mientras le apartaba la barrera de ropa que los separaba y lamio su piel, mientras ella incrustaba sus uñas en su espalda.

Ella gimió de dolor y éxtasis al sentirlo dentro, mientras se movía en un lento vaivén ella miro la masculinidad mezclada con la belleza de un hombre, comprendiendo la unión que en el principio del mundo estaba plasmada en su sangre en todo su cuerpo.

Sintió su grito mezclarse con el suyo y luego su calor sobre ella, suspiro envolviendo con sus brazos al hombre que le había dejado saber que podía ser mujer. Se dejó llevar por las brumas de sueño que comenzaban a caer en sus parpados, sonrío, besando la cicatriz que había cambiado su vida.

Allen sintió cuando ella quedo dormida profundamente, se levantó sobre sus codos para ver el cuerpo de la joven que había sabido era virgen. Las marcas, violáceas, parecían puntos por todo su cuerpo y el agotamiento era notable en ella.

Recorrió con su brazo negro, con una de sus uñas sintiendo los latidos erráticos de su corazón. Su piel parecía traslucida, el olor de la muerte estaba impregnado en ella y sintió sus dientes apretarse para tratar de protegerla del destino que esperaba resignada.

Quería cumplir sus sueños, todos los que pudiera aunque fuesen una pérdida de tiempo. La vio moverse en sueños y lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, no quería verla así sentía una extraña sensación de protegerla.

Lamio aquellas gotas de sal, y, cercando con sus manos su rostro beso su frente.

–Te daré tus sueños…por pocos que sean–murmuro abrazándola.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road despertó, entre los brazos cálidos.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y, soltando un suspiro de felicidad sintiendo un leve escozor en partes que no conocía se volvió entre los brazos de aquel extraño.

–Buenos dí-as~ –comento con voz cantarina.

El soltó un gran bostezo que a ella le causo gracia, y, en sus ojos pudo ver un nuevo brillo. La apretó contra su pecho, y ella sintió cosquilleo en su estómago mientras sentía sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas.

Su risa lleno el ambiente de alegría, mientras la hacía girar sobre él.

–Buenos días, pequeña…–comento pensativo.

–Road, ese es mi nombre–respondió con un mohín, él sonreía al deslizar sus manos sobre sus caderas–Deja tus manos quietas, A-llen~

El soltó una carcajada, mientras olía su cabello que parecía tornarse en un color azulado.

–Bien, ire por el desayuno esta mañana–comento levantándose desnudo, Road se sonrojo al admirar su cuerpo blanco junto al cabello blanco como la nieve, sus piernas y muslos tonificados la llevaron a ver cuan hermoso espécimen había conocido–¿Quieres venir?

–Seria estupendo, pero, creo que no tengo ropa que ponerme…–murmuro mirando la piel y la mancha de sangre prueba de su virginidad allí haciéndole sonrojar–Ademas…no se si deba…y…menos con alguien que no conozco…

–Me conoces–comento inclinándose y acercando su rostro al suyo–Sabes mi nombre, donde vivo, como duermo u obtengo comida, ¿Qué más deseas saber?

Ella miro sus ojos enigmáticos, hipnotizadores, y lindos.

–Es verdad–comento en un murmullo bajo aún bajo el hechizo de sus ojos. El acaricio su mejilla, y aquella sonrisa que la cautivo la hizo levantarse para mirar cada parte de él–Esta bien, pero, ¿Qué me pongo?

El extendió un abrigo de piel blanca sobre su cuerpo y sintió su aroma, extendió una muda de ropa que se parecía a la que había empacado en la maleta. Frunció el ceño y se encontró mirando al fondo de la cueva la maleta violeta que solía usar cuando viajaba ¿Cuándo había obtenido el aquello?

Allen miro hacia donde ella estaba fijando sus hermosos ojos azules.

–La encontré anoche, cuando regrese donde habias estado caminando–comento mientras se volvia para salir para que se vistiera y sonrio, después de todo había visto todo de ella ¿No?

Orgulloso, miro el cielo que se tornaba claro.

El viento trajo sus noticias, y, supo entonces que los humanos se habían ido definitivamente. Sonrío, al escuchar los pasos de ella y la miro de soslayo para encontrarse con una delicada flor en un cruel invierno que la mataría sin compasión.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes apretando la piel con su aroma uno que disuadiría a cualquiera de acercársele. Aun necesitaba marcarla y no deseaba atarla sabiendo que moriría pronto…dejaría que disfrutase de cada momento del resto de su poca vida.

–Bueno, comencemos–dijo ella con un vaho de nieve saliendo de su boca. Sabia que estaba débil, pero, no deseaba dejarla sola y caminando a su lado siguieron el camino que lo llevaba al bosque en la colina.

Road observo el paisaje, era en verdad hermoso.

"Tan Blanco y tan puro" pensó al ver las llanuras blancas, los bosques en tonos blancos y verdes, el cielo gris aunque con tonos de colores del atardecer tras las nubes de tormenta.

–Espérame aquí, voy y vengo–comento apresurando el paso hacia el bosque. No podía dejar que ella viera su cambio y seria mas rápido, después de perderse de su visión aparto la ropa colocándola en un escondite que sabia su ubicación.

Se sacudió, y, al quedar su piel expuesta sintiendo el frio de la nieve solto un gruñido mientras su cuerpo empezaba a deformarse se inclino hacia adelante para caer de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos. Su respiración agitada los colmillos mas alargados, el pelaje blanco que crecia por todo su cuerpo, las garras, el hocico, el morro, todo lo que lo convertia en otro ser ahora tomaba el control.

Aullo, mientras sus piernas lo impulsaban a cazar una presa que estaba cerca y silencioso como era, sabia que la atraparía.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen no había regresado aun.

Aprovechando, miro el hermoso cielo que había comenzado a clarear aunque a lo lejos viera una terrible tormenta. Escucho un gruñido, se volvió para encontrarse con un terrible lobo negro fijando sus ojos dorados en ella y tragando en seco dio un paso atrás.

Era un animal magnifico, hermoso, pero, también letal asi como el lobo blanco de sus sueños.

Parecía verla de arriba hacia abajo, mientras giraba a su alrededor.

–Bien, si vas a terminar conmigo hazlo rápido ¿Si? –comento ella envalentonada. Parecio percibir la sorpresa y la burla en los ojos del lobo, tenia una inteligencia humana que era inusual en aquellas criaturas.

Sintió que el lobo se tensaba cuando ella movio la mano a su bolsillo, saco rápido la pistola que siempre llevaba a veces se decía que podía terminar con todo aquello y luego recapacitaba al pensar que eso era de cobardes ¿acaso no había escapado?¿Acaso eso no era cobarde?

Sonrio cinica.

–Si me voy, por lo menos no permitiré que se quede asi ¿eh? –comento ella apuntando al gran lobo.

Observo los musculos del animal, sabia que el atacaría y como si fuera cámara lenta lo vio saltar a pesar de su amenaza lo que no espero es que el casquillo del arma se atascara.

Sonrio, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, solto un gemido, al saber que el animal había tirado un zarpazo y el ruido fuerte de la bala golpeara al enorme lobo que se alejo herido en una pata.

Miro de lado, como se quedaba quieto al ver a otro lobo blanco.

En su mirada nublada, pudo ver que ambos ya no eran lobos sino hombres y uno de ellos era Allen.

Sonrio, porque por fin podría ver una persona aunque no lo fuese y vio la angustia en sus ojos cuando llego a ella aun con el dorado refulgente de un…¿Lobo?

–¡Road! –exclamo su voz, ya lejana–¡No te duermas!

Allen vio la risa tremula y la sangre en un hilillo en sus labios. La limpio, y observo la mancha que parecía hacerse mas grande debajo de ella. Se volvió mirando con odio al culpable, uno de sus hermanos del clan: Tiky Mikk.

–¡¿Es que eres idiota?! –exclamo lleno de furia, vio el brazo herido y que sanaria dentro de poco–¡Acaso no viste la piel!

–Lamento eso…sentí un extraño arrebato de furia y bueno…la humana me apuntaba con eso–señalo la pistola que parecía buena, pero, ligeramente si la veias detenidamente tenia problemas con el casquillo–me disparo sin dudar, suerte el casquillo no funcionaba bien.

–No puedo dejarla ir…–comento apretándola contra su pecho, manchándose de sangre y la miro a sus profundos ojos azules–La hare una de los nuestros, ella no sabe que la he marcado y siente atracción por mi ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

–¡¿Estas loco?! –Exclamo asustado–Ni siquiera sabes si es tu compañera, y, si no tendríamos a uno de los nuestros como loco por allí atacando a otros.

–Lo hare, sino yo mismo terminare con su agonia–murmuro y sus ojos se tornaron dorados, miro el cuello de la chica donde había dejado su marca con una de sus uñas dejo caer la sangre de su muñeca–Sana por favor…

Dejo que el fluido sagrado no se perdiera mas, cayendo sobre la herida sangrante que comenzó a cerrar rápidamente y aun faltaba las demás heridas.

–Huelo la muerte en ella…–comento Tiky acercándose y extendiendo su muñeca, allen lo miro receloso de sus intenciones–Te lo debo, era tuya y…me deje llevar por mi instinto…no por la voluntad del cielo.

El asintió, llevando la muñeca hasta los labios de ella para que pasar por su traquea. Deseaba que sanara y sabia que aun no había terminado la peor parte de su agonía, apretó los labios luego de ver que la sangre se había deslizado por su garganta cerro su herida.

–Dejame solo, la llevare a la cueva antes de que anochezca–murmuro y la tomo en sus brazos, entonces, pudo ver la piel negra que le extendió Tiky–.Y, ¿Esto a que viene?

–Para darle calor hermano…–comento sonriente–Lo lamento.

Sabia que la piel era tan importante como su sangre y asintió, sabia que ella no querria enojarse con el. Estaba resignada a morir, que alguien acelerara ese paso no era mas que bienvenido para ella y lo supo cuando robo la maleta del campamento cuando escucho a los humanos hablando de su vida.

–ella no esta contenta con todo esto, es mas creo que desea terminar con su agonia–murmuro la voz del que hacían llamar su padre y lo miro odiándole por llevarla a sufrir mas que a darle recuerdos de bienestar ayudando a quienes ella deseaba para dar fuerza a los que dejaba atrás.

Llego a la cueva cerca del anochecer, la luna llena estaba pronto a llegar y debía ahora cuidar de ella.

Acaricio su cabello, tomo un cuenco de agua y un trapo la limpio suavemente, las heridas ya no estaban, pero, aun no recuperaba la consciencia. Sin el alma, aquel bello cuerpo palido era solamente un cascaron.

–Road…–murmuro y pudo ver que abria sus ojos, alegre dejo caer unas lagrimas mientras sus ojos azules se tornaban dorados soltando un grito de dolor el la abrazo con fuerza y le hablo al oido–¡Yo estoy aqui!

Sintió los espasmos de ella, retorciéndose y soltando gritos, su piel se coloco cenicienta como cuando había sido la primera vez que se había transformado, los estigmas en su frente, su dolor palpable.

–¡Dejame! –gritaba ella con voz ronca.

La apretó mas, sintiendo sus uñas alargarse incrustándose en su piel luego su gruñido y sus dientes hincándose en su cuello. Apretó los labios con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mojándola a ella, algo que la hizo reaccionar haciéndola volver en si y mirarlo con sorpresa.

–Allen…yo…no se que me pasa…yo…–murmuro asustada, la envolvió en sus brazos y sintió sus lagrimas–no quería hacerte daño, eres lo único que tengo…

La miro a los ojos ahora dorados, ya había completado su unión con su sangre adaptándola a ella.

–Estaras bien, no te preocupes–murmuro besándola en los labios de donde la sangre había salido mientras se revolvía en sus brazos. Sintió el sabor acre de ella, ahora con la diferencia de que una parte de el estaba alli–Ya no sufrirás mas, ahora estas conmigo…

Ella sollozo, mientras la apretaba.

–¿Qué eres? –murmuro en un tono extraño, la vio apartarse de el y vio lo que mas temia, el instinto de la voluntad apoderándose de ella mientras la luna la bañaba con su luz.

–Soy un hombre lobo…eso es lo que soy, maldecido, y atado al bosque.

Ella sonrio, se acerco con su piel ahora del mismo color que antes y su cabello despeinado ahora con un tono mas violáceo que azul.

–Yo…te libero de esto–murmuro, mientras tocaba su cicatriz.

Sintió, una extraña descarga eléctrica y la miro caer en sus brazos inconsciente. Era libre, y allí estaba la chica que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo ahora que no podía morir…¿acaso había sido su desinteresada ayuda al verla moribunda? O ¿Qué había sido?

No importaba, sintió el aullido del clan llamarlo.

Road abrió los ojos suavemente, y sintió el cambio en cada poro de su ser mientras sentía su dolor al expandirse su cuerpo, sus dientes, su cabeza, sus labios, sintió su mente buscarlo en medio de aquella confusión.

–Estoy aqui–murmuro en voz alta, los ojos dorados del lobo de color negro azulado lo miraron mientras el extendia sus dedos sobre su pelaje–No dejes que te lleve lejos de quien eres…

El brillo azulado de reconocimiento en los ojos del lobo, lo lleno de alegría y haciéndose a un lado, se transformo a su lado mirando la sorpresa, la alegría y el reconocimiento de ella al verle.

Salio afuera donde la luna brillaba con fuerza y mirándola a su lado solto un aullido de alegría mientras ella se unia al suyo, se lanzaron a una carrera sobre la llanura que los separaba del bosque de la colina que ocultaba mas alla el hogar donde el clan moraba.

Road sintió la libertad en sus patas, en el viento rozando su piel, en los metros que avanzaba a cada zancada.

Observo a Allen ahora delante de ella volviendo en si a como era antes, y, sintió la necesidad de tocarlo con sus dedos. Sin darse cuenta había regresado, ahora desnuda delante de el con una extraña piel del mismo color que el lobo que había sido.

–Eres mía…–murmuro el abrazándola y ella sintió que había llegado a casa una de la que sentía que jamás se apartaría.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chicas, Dios les bendiga‼!**

 **O.O ha aparecido Evan y los comentarios de muchos del foro e incluso anónimos me han gustado. Visitas, ¡Dios mío! Han sido bastantes para terminar solamente el año en que estamos.**

 **También pienso mirar por allí el foro de Fairy tail se ve interesante, aunque, man sigue siendo mi favorito XD**

 **Ending: Partit No. 3 en Mi para solo piano Gavote en Rondeau (Vanessa Mae) y finalizado con Yun y Iksu Farewell OST de Akatsuki no Yona.**


	3. Solo estoy yo…

**Serie Drabble**

 **30 Cuentos en una Noche:**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Allen Walker, Lou Fa.

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Género: Angst**

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno)

 **Summary: cada noche un cuento…solo para aquellos solitarios cuyas vidas se ven lejos de amar, de creer que hay algo más y que no es conformarse con las cosas que hay en este mundo.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Lime? ¿Lemon? ¿Spoiler?

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

 **Tabla de frutas: 019-Frambuesa**

 **Capítulo 3: Solo estoy yo…**

"¿Acaso son solo tus hermanos?"

Las palabras golpeaban en su mente, su corazón se entristeció y en su cuarto mirando frente al techo de madera del que dormía sola además de tener otra cama.

"¿Por qué no tienes novio?" ahora venían las preguntas acusatorias que solían hacerle, porque no seguía los ejemplos sociales a su alrededor. Si no tenía novio nunca y menos a sus 23 años, la sociedad parecía cernirse incluso en que no tenía empleo en una empresa o una forma fija de obtener dinero.

A su mente venia solo, las acusaciones que el corazón humano resguardaba para atormentar a los solitarios y agobiar las alegrías que alguna vez tuvo.

"Dios, tengo miedo…miedo a que me rechacen, a no ser capaz de confiar en nadie…Dios, ayúdame a tener Fe una que jamás se acabe y sobre todo amor…" pensó dejando que en la oscuridad corrieran las lágrimas que nadie veía, sus congojas, sus miedos e incluso sus emociones para que no vieran que las palabras le hacían daño.

Durmió en un sueño triste, solo con la compañía de Dios y nadie más sabiendo que sus padres la lastimaban aunque nunca vieran nada de lo bueno que hacía.

El nombre de aquella desdichada, era Lou Fa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mañana siguiente miro como la luz del sol emergía desde el horizonte, la arena de la playa era un hermoso lugar su textura suave y cálida la llenaba de confort, el sonido de las olas del mar la hacían desear algo diferente.

Era un buen día para morir, eso sería lo que pensaría su melancólico jefe Lavi.

La solitaria playa, el hermoso océano de aguas cristalinas, el hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes con tela de seda y su cabello suelto libre de ataduras, sintió como el calor del sol tocaba su piel pálida solo vista por médicos en su juventud, y, tal vez porque ella siempre resguardo su corazón tras esa armadura de ropa holgada.

"Si, tienes poco peso…dicen que eres anoréxica y si, tienes mucho cuestionan tu peso ¿Quién entiende la inconformidad humana?" pensó ella sonriente y soltando una carcajada mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo como pidiendo permiso para llegar a los brazos de Dios.

"¿Sabes, Dios?, he tratado de luchar y trazar camino…pero, en cada paso que doy parece que fracaso y hasta mi propia familia me desprecia por ello" pensó dejando correr las lágrimas, mientras daba un paso tras otro acercándose al mar "Me hieren, me humillan, me acusan, solo veo cosas malas…pareciera que lo bueno que has hecho por mí se esfumara en mis recuerdos…hasta eso soy, una retrasada"

Ella hizo una mueca a lo que quiso dar como una sonrisa.

"Solo parece que me aprecian cuando necesitan algo nada más" pensó y miro el amanecer dejando que las nubes se dispersaran en tonos violáceos apartándose para dejar la luz magnifica del sol "Irme con una sonrisa, es una buena despedida"

Se acercó a la orilla, una ola roso sus pies mientras avanzaba. Sabía que sus padres ni siquiera se percatarían de que había salido, o, que tal vez no estaba donde habían dicho solo una cosa les diría algo de ella: una carta.

Aunque, no la habían notado ni siquiera cerca de ellos.

Se adentró más en el mar, sentía el frio de las aguas y el calor del sol sobre su piel mientras se adentraba aún más con las olas sumergiéndola a medida que avanzaba. Pensó, en que si algún chico le hubiera amado en verdad jamás se abría apartado de ella o siquiera le habría robado un beso.

"Eso fue tu culpa, porque no te atreviste a independizarte" pensó ella mientras el agua subía por su cuello, escucho el sonido de un grito lejano que ignoro ya que las aguas comenzaban a hundirla extendió sus manos para ya no sentir la tierra mientras una ola comenzaba a erguirse frente a ella.

Los sueños sobre el océano cerniéndose siempre sobre ella, solían inquietarla porque era como si la llamara…como si quisiera decirle algo.

Y, entonces lo supo cuando sintió sus piernas cansadas mientras comenzaba a hundirse bajo la fuerza de la ola hacia lo más profundo con la inconsciencia apoderándose de su mente.

La voz profunda y suave la llamaba, su piel se llenaba de calor entonces por fin lo comprendió porque jamás encajaba en nada…No pertenecía a este mundo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen había salido temprano a correr por la playa, vivía en unos apartamentos de un conjunto cerrado donde algunas familias e incluso solteros como él y sus amigos Vivian allí ya que les quedaba cerca la construcción en la que trabajaba como arquitecto.

Ahora estaba de vacaciones, y, quería descansar.

El sol se levantó en el horizonte y su resplandor lo cegó por un instante, cuando pudo recobrar la visión se encontró con la silueta femenina de una mujer vestida de blanco de pie frente al mar.

"En verdad es bonita" pensó el mientras veía que avanzaba, sabía que algunas personas tomaban un baño en el mar y él era uno de ellos. El cabello negro despeinado ondeaba al viento, tenía ondas suaves cuando el sol toco su piel blanca pudo ver como las olas rozaban sus pies.

Luego vio como entraba lentamente, su vestido comenzó a flotar a su alrededor y el agua rozaba su piel pálida, llegaba hasta la cintura las aguas mientras veía los torpes intentos de ella de nadar para alejarse más…

"¿Acaso no sabía nadar?" pensó Allen, mientras apartaba de si la camisa de mangas recogidas y apartaba los zapatos a un lado tal vez, estaba preocupado demás soltó un suspiro cuando vio que movía los brazos.

–Menos mal, ya me preocupaba…–murmuro para observar como las olas pasaban por encima de ella, cuando las aguas le llegaban al cuello.

Y, entonces lo comprendió.

Aquella chica, con el rostro triste y pálido vestida de blanco con ojos llenos de lágrimas iba a hacer lo peor: terminar con su vida.

– ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! –grito desesperado mientras tiraba su morral, su camisa y corría hacia al agua– ¡No vale la pena!

Se lanzó hacia al frente, miro las aguas cristalinas y mirando hacia al frente tirando largas brazadas pudo ver como desaparecía en las aguas profundas que comenzaron a oscurecer.

Tomo aire, y se sumergió para encontrarse con el cuerpo inconsciente flotando mientras las hebras de cabello moviéndose en ondas entre las aguas azules en todas direcciones. Trato de acercarse a ella y cuando sentía que sus pulmones explotarían la alcanzo la arrastro hacia él.

Pero, cuando por fin pudo ver su rostro cerca del suyo sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

Algo en ellos le hizo pensar que vida era la que llevaba, salieron a la superficie y aun pudo ver las lágrimas de sus ojos negros que comenzaba a temblar pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué…?–pregunto con dolor y sollozando en el agua lo aparto de ella mientras flotaban sostenida por uno de sus brazos.

– ¿Por qué lo harías? –Allen replico, entonces apretó los labios sabiendo por lo que pasaba estando solo en el mundo desde que su padre y tío estaban muertos, desde que un extraño como Cross lo llevaba a su hogar lejos de los recuerdos que ahora veía plasmado en los ojos de la chica–¿es esto una salida?

Ella miro a un lado mientras el cabello se apegaba a su piel, la sintió estremecer y vio que ella deseaba esto. "¿No tenía acaso algo por lo que vivir?" pensó mientras la arrastraba hacia la orilla.

Sintió la arena y la arrastro más cerca sujetándola por los brazos hasta que vio sus delicados pies asentarse en la arena. Salieron del mar, ella se zafo lejos de él lanzándose a correr con su cabello negro suelto mientras la miraba alejarse no debía dejarla sola.

Corrió hasta alcanzarla, y, vio como caía mientras su cabello negro cubría su rostro sus manos tomaban con fuerza la arena bajo sus piernas.

– ¡Dejame! –exclamo enojada, mientras se zafaba nuevamente y se llevaba las manos al rostro. En silencio la observo como se levantaba lentamente del suelo, aun temblorosa parecía estar bien–No te preocupes, estaré bien regresare a casa.

La vio irse en dirección a la vía, y, caminar por el sendero donde se bifurcaba el camino a la playa.

Lou Fa simplemente lo acepto, se limpió las lágrimas para tomar donde había dejado sus cosas y caminar lejos sin ningún rumbo porque realmente "¿Quién quiere regresar a una casa donde te desprecian y siempre recalcan tus fracasos?" pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

Sintió sus pies andar por el camino de arena cálida, a veces los seres humanos necesitamos un abrazo e inclusive un amigo con quien hablar. Cuando supo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de aquel chico, se dejó caer tras unas chozas mirando al mar.

–Dios, en verdad quisiera que vaciaras mi humanidad–comento mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban, se apartó los lentes que llevaba–Que solo seas tú en mí, que tu amor habite en mi…no tengo a quien acudir sino solo a ti…

El viento frio parecía acariciar sus mejillas, no se dio cuenta de una cosa: alguien la había seguido.

–Así que aquí te escondes, ¿eh? –comento la voz de un chico, se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de aquel extraño que la había salvado. –No tienes a donde ir, ¿verdad?

Ella apretó los labios, no sabía que la gente podía ser amable y menos con una extraña.

–Bien, ven conmigo–le propuso mientras veía sus ojos abrirse de par en par y lanzarse a correr. Algo que le pareció extraño, entonces en verdad sonrió porque supo que tenía miedo y regresaría a casa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxx**

–Así que aquí te escondes, ¿No puedes salir de ese cuarto? –comento la voz seca de su madre, aunque ella le ayudara en todo y aun había trabajado dando casi todo su salario desgastándose para saber que nada complacería a su madre.

Trago duro, mientras pintaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Estoy, haciendo lo que me pediste–comento señalando los formatos en los que su letra pulcra se plasmaba, pues, su hermano no hacía más que quejarse de su actitud–No recuerdo…

Sintió la molestia, de ella mientras quedaba más confusa.

"¿Ahora que había dicho?" pensó confuso fijando su mirada.

–Te haces la estúpida ¿No? –Comento la voz llena de molestia–Actúan como un par de niños, siendo ya "adultos" por supuesto ¿No puedes vivir sin responsabilizar a otros de tus estupideces? –comento la voz mortal de su madre.

Ella aparto su mirada, aunque le dolía el pecho y tenía un nudo en la garganta término de fijar sus ojos concentrada tratando de recordar cada palabra que escribía.

–Buenas noches–comento la voz cantarina del amigo de su madre– ¿Esta Rikei o Shifu?

No escucho nada, Saludo y Término, sin más se levantó apartándose a su habitación.

No volvería a llorar frente a nadie más, pero, ahora recordó la sensación en el agua algo que jamás se habría percatado de no ser por su torpe intento de suicidio. Cerro tras ella la puerta de su habitación, "¿suya?" se lanzó al ordenador mientras dejaba que las palabras de sus pensamientos fluyeran.

Escucho el toque suave tras su puerta, de todos modos entrarían si diera su permiso o no. se limpió las lágrimas, mientras veía a su madre entrar con la ira aun dominándola no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera aunque Shifu había visto realmente como actuaban con ella.

Ella sabía que jamás cuestionaría nada, solo dejaría que pasara.

Escucho la torpe disculpa, y, el abrazo desalentador sin ninguna disculpa impregnada en él. Ella simulo una sonrisa, mientras su madre salía pensando que siempre tendría la razón a todo.

Apago el ordenador, y, se lanzó a escuchar la letra de una canción:

"Every minute that goes by is getting longer

And this feeling deep inside is getting stronger

I need relief but honestly I have no regrets…"(1)

En la oscuridad mientras soñaba, pudo ver como la luna iluminaba un hermoso lago mientras las flores brillaban abriendo sus petalos al cielo confiando en que el agua y algo más llegara hasta ellas.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros, para ver una chica sonreírle.

"– _Demoraste mucho, hasta que por fin_ "–comento su voz cantarina, vestía de blanco mientras su cabello desordenado volaba en un fuerte viento de cabellos dorados largos–" _Ven, a la playa al amanecer…veras quien eres_ "

 _Lou fa, sintió que algo se cernía sobre ella al ver una playa y muchos bañistas el agua estaba quieta mientras las aves huían hacia adentro por las montañas. Luego parpadeo al saber que algo andaba mal, gritaba por que salieran de las aguas pues sabía que algo grande venia._

 _Entonces, lo vio allí una enorme ola de agua clara._

 _Tomo a unos niños, llevándolos a una casa los abrazo con fuerza y extrañamente por raro que pareciera oraba pidiendo a Dios ayuda para pasar aquella prueba. Y, fue cuando escucho los gritos de la gente, cuando el agua golpeaba contra las paredes de la casa e incluso inundaba el lugar ella nadaba con aquellos extraños niños._

– _¿Nos veremos con Dios?–pregunto uno de aquellos pequeños mirándola. Ella sonrió y asintió mientras se hundían gracias a que el agua inundaba todo, abrió los ojos para verles tomando sus pequeñas manos sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno entonces abrió la boca para que el agua llenara sus pulmones._

 _Era la misma sensación que cuando estaba en el agua._

 _Y, lo comprendió._

 _Podía incluso hablar, nadar, como si respirara en el aire…_ "

Despertó confusa, miro y comenzaba a amanecer se levantó apresuradamente se colocó unas deportivas junto a un jersey y unos vaqueros tomaba una mochila que siempre tenía lista para irse.

Aspiro hondo, mientras miraba a un lado a otro aunque no importaba salió por atrás. Camino rápidamente sabía que en un par de horas estaría allí, entonces, distraída concentrada en su sueño se chocó con alguien.

–Lo siento–comento ella acomodándose los anteojos y levantando su mirada para encontrarse con el chico de aquel día–Yo…

–Espero que no sea algo más que un paseo–comento con una sonrisa para romper la tensión que solo sintió en ella–No lamento haberte interrumpido, pero, sí que no haya sabido tu nombre.

Ella apretó los labios.

–Bueno, el mío es Allen Walker–comento acariciando su nuca, ella le miro un poco sorprendida de que le hablara ¿Acaso no puede ser así?

–Hmmm….el mío es…Lou Fa–comento ella desconfiada.

–Mucho gusto–comento el sonriente y extendiendo una mano, que pensó sería rechazada aunque la tensión era palpable. Hasta que sintió su suave mano estrechando la suya desvaneciendo la tensión– ¿Quieres desayunar? Digo, si quieres…

Esas serían los días más hermosos desde entonces de Lou Fa.

Allen era un chico de casa e incluso también era creyente, algo que había dejado atrás un año algo que le alegro. Ahora, pensaba en los sentimientos que habían crecido hacia el en aquel lapso de un mes cuando había decidido terminar con todo.

Ella sabía que su jefe era su amigo, eso había sido una sorpresa cuando le hablo por primera vez de Allen. Sonriente, giro en una esquina donde se encontraría con él pues le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué tengo que conocerla, Allen? – Comento una voz femenina, se detuvo tras la pared a escuchar– ¿Quién es ella?

Parece que hacia un mohín, mientras el calmaba sus sollozos.

– Es una amiga– comento él.

– ¡Una amiga! ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamo lastimera mientras Lou fa se asomaba para ver a una chica con cabellos despeinados mirando a Allen– ¡No sé si creerte!

Allen la tomo de los hombros.

–No somos más que desconocidos–comento besándola y apretándola hacia él, la chica le recibió mientras el limpiaba sus lágrimas. Luego la abrazo para ver la mirada de la chica fija en ella con una sonrisa vocalizando una sola frase:

"Es mío"

Desesperada giro sobre sí misma, mientras corría y al parecer solo eso importaba. Desesperada corría, estaba sola y lo único que le quedaba era dejar todo atrás, sintió que sus pulmones ardían y el nudo en la garganta no ayudaba.

Mucho menos su empañada visión de lágrimas.

El único lugar era aquel océano, aunque estaba lejos sabia donde había un lago y sintió como ardía su piel con el calor del sol, el grito de su cuerpo por el dolor.

En su mente una, otra y otra vez se repetían las imágenes en una secuencia dolorosa junto a aquellas dolorosas palabras: " _No Somos más que desconocidos_ "

Corrió aún más y aunque sus articulaciones protestaron continuo por el ardiente asfalto sintiendo que las correas de sus sandalias dejaban marcas. Sintió el viento frio característico de aquella época de invierno y una nueva fuerza renovó su lastimada alma.

Era como si, la llamase buscando consolarla mientras el viento bajaba su temperatura y cuando avisto el cristalino lago extendiendo ante ella supo que este era en verdad su hogar.

Cuando llego a orillas del lago, cayo de rodilla mientras los vahos de calor salían de sus labios y soltó un grito de dolor en una súplica al cielo con todo lo que sentía.

A su mente vino la letra de una canción:

" _Every minute that goes by is getting longer_

 _And this feeling deep inside is getting stronger_

 _I need relief but honestly I have no regrets_

 _The memory is just too sweet_

 _I don't want to forget_

 _I can't unlove you_

 _I can't unsee those eyes_

 _I can't unfeel this way_

 _No matter what I try_

 _I can't unlove you_

 _I can't unlove you_

 _I was broken, without a heart_

 _You saved my life_

 _I was sleeping, in the dark_

 _You opened up my eyes_

 _I need relief but honestly I have no regrets_

 _The memory is just too sweet_

 _I don't want to forget_

 _I can't unlove you_

 _I can't unsee those eyes_

 _I can't unfeel this way_

 _No matter what I try_

 _I can't unlove you_

 _I can't uncalm my mind_

 _I can't unwant your touch_

 _And I don't wanna try_

 _I can't unlove you_

 _I can't unlove you_

 _I didn't see you coming_

 _Now you're all I know_ "

Lou Fa no espero más, aunque sabía que nadie la esperaba...No, estaba equivocada: había alguien que la esperaba hace rato que se acercara. Había recuperado algo que solo pensó perdido, porque no lo veía y ahora sonrió dejando un rastro de lágrimas.

Aparto de si el morral, dejo escrito un mensaje a su amigo. Dejo la bufanda que Allen le había regalado y pensó en que se había ilusionado más de lo que esperaba. Pero, pensó en la lluvia que comenzaba a caer como si quitara una carga pesada dejando que el viento apartara al girar sobre sí misma.

Sonrió, mientras sentía que podía estar bien y se lanzó a correr hacia el agua.

Allen le había enseñado a nadar, era su amigo pero en realidad no el mejor amigo suyo, quien había escuchado sus desdichas y la había acompañado cada minuto.

Salió a la superficie y soltó una carcajada, el corazón parecía henchido de alegría mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban como si todo fuese nuevo. El fresco, todo alrededor era la muestra de que nunca la había dejado sola.

Escucho la voz que siempre estaba allí y que jamás la había dejado; Dios: "Solo estoy yo…"

Vio a Allen en la orilla, parecía asustado buscando por todos lados. Ella levanto la mano, en verdad le debía una disculpa a su amigo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chicos, Dios les bendiga‼!**

 **Me gusta esta historia, es como recordar algo que me paso y en verdad quería compartirlo que son momentos en que estaba realmente triste.**

 **(1)** **Unlove you~Anthem Lights**

 **Ending: Pon tu fe en Jesus~Oscar Medina**


End file.
